Hearts At War
by Niknakz93
Summary: -1864 AU/AH- A soldier with a taste for war and a lost and pregnant girl... can they help heal each others battle scars? Klaroline! R&R?
1. Every End Has A Start

Hearts At War

x

**Winter 1864**

Winter had started early that year, the snow heavy upon the ground before Autumn was even truly gone.

This was also when the soldier returned from war in the South. Dark, bitter war.

He walked through the snow, boot clad feet almost dragging, bag over his shoulder.

No one else would be back yet. But then, no one else in their regiment had been thrown out.

The snow was more than grey from where it had been trodden on, rolled over. Everything.

Mystic Falls was a picture of beauty, the young soldier had to admit, but through the silence, he was still half hearing the screams echo through his mind.

He let out a sigh now as he stood before the long drive, heart racing against his chest-

No other man had been thrown out of the army for being the one who enjoyed taking life so much. It had become such a part of him, killing on the battlefield...

He'd been sent home to try and gain some sense.

To stop the killing.

His house was magnificent, as were all the houses around here. But his own was the biggest, for they had been the first family to live in the place that was called Mystic Falls. Generations ago now, but still the same.

They were the Original Family.

The Mikaelson Family

As the young soldier reached the door, he dropped his bag to the floor and paused a second before knocking twice.

A moment later, it was opened, and the maids eyes widened, going. "Master Niklaus-! We were not expecting you to... oh, the Master and Mistress are out at the moment. Only-"

"It is fine. The fire is roaring?"

"Yes."

"Then that is all I require." Niklaus sighed, picking up his bag and walking inside, the maid wondering why the young man was back. Masters Elijah, Finn and Kol were still out in the field of battle... And Niklaus was back already.

What had he done now-?

The footsteps running down the stairs made Niklaus look up, then spy his little sister, smiling as she ran down and threw herself into his arms, going. "Nik! Oh you are alive!"

"Of course I am alive Bekah." He chuckled, holding her tightly, thankful for the letters she had sent next to everyday for him, telling him he wasn't alone.

Rebekah stepped back now, then frowned, blonde hair quivering a little. "Why are you back Brother? Elijah and the others are still fighting."

Niklaus fell silent, then sighed. "They said I could come home."

He couldn't do it. See that crestfallen look upon her face when she found out about him being a cold blooded killer so well and truly. It would destroy her.

"Oh! That is brilliant." She smiled, then her face fell. "Then why is our brothers still out there-? Nik?"

"I have no idea my dear. Write to them."

"I shall..." Now Rebekah looked to his clothes and went. "You look starved to death. Covered in blood and mud. Get out them now while I fetch you some more clothes."

Niklaus watched her bustle off, her soft cream dress fanning behind her-

She was such a good little girl.

**-x-**

Caroline knew that she was pregnant... and was more than terrified.

Who the father was... she didn't know. She couldn't remember... some soldier she had met a month ago.

She sat there outside her home, still feeling utterly numb as she folded her arms over her stomach, almost hoping that if she ignored the problem, it would go away.

But it never would. She knew it well.

Knew she was an outcast from now on.

_"Caroline?"_

She jumped a little at that, then turned around to see her mother, smiling a little. "Yes Mother?"

"Are you feeling well? Every morning this past week you have been sick." Her mother asked, going to put a hand to her daughters paler than usual forehead, but she made a disparaged sound, batting her away, hastily going.

"I am fine Mother. Really and truly."

Elizabeth Forbes sighed lightly, then nodded. "Good. That is what I would like to hear, my beautiful, perfect little girl."

Caroline felt utterly awkward at that, knowing full well that she wasn't perfect.

She was pregnant... an illegitimate child that would shame her and her family.

Her mother smiled, then went. "Well, back to the wedding plans, yes? We must find you a husband.

"But-"

"No buts Caroline. After your father left us... it's up to you. We need a man in the family, a new link and bloodline. The money is failing and running out my dear... it really is up to you."

"Why do I have to have all these responsibilities-? It's not up to me to save our family-! It is not my fault that Daddy left us!"

Mrs Forbes was silent, then went. "Do not disappoint me."

She then left, and Caroline shook her head a little-

Life was dragging her further and further into the ground... what if... she failed-? She didn't want to marry, really didn't.

And that was how she found herself running down the snowy road towards the quarry, not caring if she fell over a few times along the way.

The tears streamed down her face as she stopped before the ice covered lake, hands and arms shaking from the cold-

Was this really the only way out-?

To her, it was.

Caroline kicked off her shoes, gasping quietly as the snow and ice burned her feet from how cold it was. She rubbed the tears from her eyes, then closed them tightly, letting herself fall forwards into the lightly iced over lake...

The young man heard the splash as he rode his horse along the slightly thawed path, then frowned. His eyes widened, then he urged his horse into a full run, climbing down in a second as he came to the quarry, seeing the pale blue fabric under the ice.

Niklaus ran forwards, no time to even take his shoes off as he dived into the water, internally gasping as he felt the heart stopping coldness eat at him. But he still managed to grab the woman that wasn't moving under the water, yanking her to the surface with a loud gasp of pain from the icy slush.

He dragged her to the side, turning her onto her back, hardly able to get the words- "W-wake u-u-up. Come-e on-n" out from how bad he was shivering.

He remembered his training in the war and turned her onto her side, checking for a pulse. It was very weak.

"Come _on-!_" he snarled now, then she gasped, the water getting coughed up from her lungs. Niklaus sighed in relief as she whimpered a little, then picked her up into his arms, just about able to carry her to the horse that was watching intently. He climbed up behind so he could keep a tight hold of her, galloping back into the town where he yelled for help.

The effect was immediate, and he soon heard a scream of. _"Caroline!"_

He felt himself slide off the side of the horse now, collapsing onto the ground with a light grunt of pain, the cold making him next to nod off if it wasn't for the young man picking him up onto his feet, going.

"Come on-"

Niklaus suspected it was Damon Salvatore. They'd never really gotten on, but he knew Damon had gotten out the army earlier.

Lucky bastard.

Rebekah was annoyed when her brother had to change his clothes yet again.

Bloody hell... this was getting beyond the joke.

Niklaus had no idea who he had saved...

Only that the pretty little blonde damsel in distress' name was Caroline.

**Well, since there's not many AU/AH Klaroline fics out there, I thought I'd give it a try:) my first attempt at a Klaroline, so be niceXD all the characters will be in this, so yay:) Gonna be hot as well when it gets going, and Klaus is one screwed up guy, so expect some dark stuff;) Pregnant Caroline too! How's that gonna affect the story and their relationship?;D Hope you like and review! I'll continue if enough are interested:) x Nic**


	2. Toy Soldiers

_"Come on then boy, I dare you to do it."_

_The man before him never moved, looking to the deer on the other side of the clearing, grazing lightly, then the one who had spoken laughed, grabbing the gun from the frozen figure before him, going. "Coward, aren't you? No wonder you've never killed a man... let alone a beast. Your father must be ashamed of you so much."_

_But at his words, the young man before him narrowed his sky colored eyes, reaching into his back pocket, the insulting man before him walking off, gun over his blue uniform clad shoulder._

_But now he screamed, so loud that the birds resting in the trees took flight, the deer bolting in alarm as Niklaus yanked the soldier, his regiment leader closer, smirking into his ear._

_"Call me a coward now?"_

_"You kill me... they will flay you alive before killing you-!" He hissed, wincing as the blade twisted in his back, making him gasp in agony._

_Niklaus chuckled in his ear, going. "Not if someone comes up with the perfect lie-" he stopped as he heard barking, and laughed, patting his shoulder. "Your choice. I kill you swiftly now, or... our foes tear you apart. Painfully I might add."_

_There was silence, and Niklaus rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Tick tock, fool. No answer? Oh ok-" he rammed the blade in further, the tip of the blade protruding from his chest._

_He was dropped to the floor, Niklaus staring at his reflection in the bloodied blade, feeling a chuckle escape his lips-_

_That feeling of power, to be able to do anything once you've killed a man was rushing through him._

_Suddenly, the barking sounded closer, making his eyes narrow. The young soldier grabbed his leaders roll of parchment he was suppose to be delivering, but now he was dead, his blood figuratively on the young man who was running towards the camp, it was up to him._

_When Niklaus reached the camp, he delivered the message, plus the... sad news,(!) of his leader meeting his death by their foes. The North._

_"Thank you, Niklaus." He sighed heavily, putting a hand on the young mans shoulder for a moment before going back into the tent, leaving Niklaus to stand there, alone..._

_Silently smirking._

_He loved to play games._

_-HeartsAtWar-_

_"Nik! Niklaus! Wake up! Stop it!"_

The mans eyes snapped open at that, and he snarled, pushing the figure aside, chest heaving, heart racing as the lamp was lit to reveal Rebekah, her eyes wide for some reason.

"What?" He asked, disgruntled, putting his head in his hands, groaning lightly as his head pounded.

"You were... screaming in your sleep-" Rebekah muttered, making Niklaus freeze, but look up, frowning. "What-?"

Rebekah sighed, sitting down next to her brother, taking his hands in her own, finding them to be shaking the tiniest of fractions as she went-

"You have just returned from war, Nik. It is understandable... you have probably seen things I could never imagine."

Niklaus looked to his hands in her own, pulling them away after a second, chuckling lightly. "I am fine, little sister. Do you see me breaking around the edges?"

"No... I see you breaking from the core."

He stopped dead, and after a second growled lightly. "I'm not... weak. Don't you dare call me that word. Get out."

Rebekah scowled, then got up, hissing back. "Fine. Suit yourself _Brother._"

The door slammed shut behind her, the sound echoing for a moment before Niklaus sighed, collapsing back against the pillow, staring at the ceiling-

Maybe he had seen... such things.

But he wasn't weak.

He refused to let himself be classed as weak-

Prove his first kill, his father...

Prove them right.

_-HeartsAtWar-_

Caroline lay in bed the next morning, feeling rather sick from the cold going through her body, plus that water.

Then there was the baby.

But... it couldn't have survived that dive into the quarry, she herself had almost died, then rescued...

By who she had no idea.

_"Caroline?"_

Her heart dropped as she heart her mother outside, and the young woman quickly moved her hands from her stomach, grabbing the book, opening at a random, dog eared page as she went-

"Come in."

Elizabeth, Liz Forbes walked in now, going over to her daughter, sighing lightly. "How are you feeling my darling?"

"Just fine Mother." Caroline smiled, using every fiber of her being to make it seem real, not fake... like it was. She felt terrible, confirming her suspicions that the baby had survived its mothers stupid attempt to kill them both.

She felt guilty, so very, very much about the fact she'd wanted to kill her own child, but still-

What was going to happen when the big secret was out-?

The father a soldier, passing through on the march to war that had caught her eye. A few drinks, a romp in the woods later... and she was left with the mans child.

She didn't even know his name.

_"Caroline? Did you hear me?"_

Caroline jumped at her mothers voice, going. "I ah- sorry, I was away with the fairies then... what did you say?"

"That man who saved you, he shall be over for dinner tonight with his family. You are well enough to make an appearance?"

"I do-"

"Excellent! I do not want them thinking my daughter an ungrateful little rich girl." Elizabeth scoffed, shaking her head at the thought. She patted her daughters arm twice, kissing her forehead before leaving.

Caroline sighed heavily, tears sparkling in her eyes once more-

That free will she had when she was a little girl was next to gone...

And she hated it. So much.

If this baby was what it took to be free once more, she welcomed the child.

_-HeartsAtWar-_

_"At last, I thought you had died in your sleep."_

Niklaus sent his father a dirty look as he walked into the dining room, late for breakfast, but he couldn't care less. Mikael always always insulted him as soon as he walked into a room with him in.

The young man sat down at a free chair, looing to the three other empty seats where Elijah, Kol and Finn usually sat, but they were still at war.

He needed to talk to Elijah as soon as possible, the only one Niklaus would actually tell about what was going through his head.

But he wasn't returning for another week.

A week to Niklaus felt like a year.

There was laughing now, Niklaus glancing up to see his little brother Henrik running down the corridor after their dog, the poor thing haring as fast as it could before the boy caught it.

Esther rolled her eyes, then set her cup down, getting to her feet, taking Rebekah with her to stop the boy from playing too much with the animal. The maids were useless when it came to stopping him.

Niklaus took a slice of toast from the rack, refusing to look at his father as they were left alone.

_"We are joining the Forbes tonight for dinner. And you will be there, Niklaus."_

He frowned, looking up, meeting his fathers disapproving eyes, scoffing. "Them? With their spoiled little daughter?"

Mikael smirked at that. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you saved that 'spoiled little daughter' yesterday."

The boy froze- he'd never met the girl in question, but he realized now...

Caroline.

That was the name, the only thing he knew about the pretty little blonde he'd saved.

Great (!)

Little rich girl was getting even more spoiled now.

Attention seeking little bitch.

"Fun (!)" Niklaus just went sarcastically, making Mikael go. "You arrive at six, no exceptions. Best suit."

"It's torn."

"Go get a seamstress then." He said coldly, getting to his feet, stalking off.

Niklaus tossed the rest of his toast down, feeling sour-

He just wasn't hungry now.

_-HeartsAtWar-_

_"Ah Salvatore, stop staring at the girl."_

_"You can talk. Who have you not slept with in this town (!)"_

_"Ha-! You make me laugh."_

Niklaus was sat next to Damon Salvatore on a cart, ankles crossed, watching the town bustle around them. They weren't friends, but merely partners in war.

They insulted each other more than anything mind.

But for the moment, Damon was staring, almost wistfully at the pretty brunette that Niklaus knew to be Elena Gilbert. She'd returned from Boarding School, and Damon was now more than smitten by how beautiful she'd become over the time.

"Admit it Klaus, she is a beauty."

Niklaus took her in, scoffing. "Of course, but she's not to my taste."

"Oh-? Then you didn't have relations with her sister (?)"

The Gilbert Sisters. All three of them. All the same... exactly.

Niklaus rolled his eyes. "Look- Tatia is still at Boarding School, Katerina too. Pair of bitches that belong there."

Damon smirked, then nodded. "Agreed, but still... you liked that Tatia, you and that brother of yours."

"Shut up."

The black haired man shrugged, shutting up and looking back to Elena who was with his younger brother for the day, being escorted around... it was clear she was more than taken with him.

To Niklaus' amusement.

To Damons annoyance.

Niklaus yawned, running a hand through his hair, sighing. "I have to attend a dinner tonight...all because I saved a little rich bitch."

At that, Damon smirked, making Niklaus hit his shoulder. Salvatore scowled, going to hit him back, but Niklaus grinned, jumping down from the cart, grabbing the mans legs, pulling them hard forwards, making him crash onto his back with a thump and much swearing.

Elena looked over, frowning lightly at the noise, then rolled her eyes-

That Mikaelson was nothing but trouble in this town.

And Damon Salvatore... a handsome, but...

Hmm. Intriguing man.

Damon threw a stone at Niklaus as he ran off.

Childish little shits.

_-HeartsAtWar-_

Caroline winced as her maid tightened her corset, hands tightening on the chair she was holding to stay steady.

"There, you look beautiful." The maid smiled, making Caroline nod, going quietly. "Leave me. I wish to be alone."

The maid was gone in a flash, and Caroline walked over to the window, watching the carriage arrive with the Mikaelson family inside. A quartet climbed out, making Caroline frown a fraction-

Where was her 'savior?'

The horses were led away from the carriage, a call for dinner in fifteen minuets through the mansion. Caroline sighed, looking down- everyone thought her a spoilt little rich bitch. The apple of her mothers eye after her father had fled.

That was true...

But she wanted, needed to rebel.

Caroline escaped down to the stables to see the proud and majestic horses of the Mikaelsons. She stepped forwards, smiling at the midnight colored one in its stall closest to her.

"Hello there beautiful." She told it with a lilting smile, raising a hand to its muzzle, stroking its silky hair for a moment before she heard-

_"Careful. He bites."_

She jolted away at that, turning around to face a young man in everyday clothes, crisp ones, walking in with a deep brown one by the reins, putting it in a stall, closing it behind him, going with a chuckle. "Watch out. Really. I caught him myself, wild thing."

Caroline scoffed, refusing to step away, going matter-of-factly. "Well, maybe you are too rough with them then."

"You have to be love." Niklaus smirked, stepping forwards, patting the horses neck hard, grinning as he added with a playful grin. "Bit like women these days."

Caroline scoffed, then slapped him, stalking out, reminding herself to have her mother throw the stablehand out for being such a foul man.

Niklaus just smirked after her-

Silly little girl.

If only that had been the girl he'd saved. One with fire.

He couldn't remember her face.

_-HeartsAtWar-_

Inside, Caroline took her place at the table, fake smile in place as she welcomed the Mikaelsons with her mother, Mikael going. "I apologize for my son... he has no sense of time."

Rebekah frowned, going. "But I swore I saw him going into the stables?"

Caroline froze at that, and at that moment the doors opened, the maid saying. "Niklaus Mikaelson for you all."

It had to be him... didn't it-?

The uncouth stablehand...

Great (!)

Niklaus stepped forwards, going with a chuckle. "Apologies for being late. My horse shod a shoe and I had to double back and get another horse."

"Perfectly understandable." Elizabeth Forbes chuckled, gesturing to the seat next to her... the one opposite her daughter... who was deliberately looking down at her empty plate.

Niklaus glanced to the pretty little blonde sat before him, glancing up herself, a light blush in her cheeks as they locked eyes for a second.

The dinner was a rather quiet affair, Niklaus giving his version on his little rescue, Caroline occasionally chuckling and nodding when it was called for.

She couldn't believe her savior was this, to her eyes, scruffy little soldier.

Handsome scruffy little soldier.

After the small dinner, Elizabeth called to Niklaus as he went to leave-

_"Wait Niklaus! I am very sure Caroline has something to say to you"_

He turned around, Caroline frozen to the spot. But she sighed. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

Niklaus was silent, then he chuckled, stepping over, taking the girls hand in his own, raising it to his lips, saying softly. "No problem at all, Miss Forbes."

She couldn't help but smile a tiny fraction at his manners.

Mikael raised an eyebrow at the pair before saying, almost sharply. "Come Niklaus. Now."

He let her go, glancing back once more at the petite blonde before walking out.

All he was thinking was- maybe she wasn't some spoilt little rich bitch after all.

All she was thinking was- maybe he wasn't some scruffy little handsome young man with an inflated head.

They thought the other intriguing.

**And the next! Thanks for the lovvveely attention and reviews! So lovely to see^_^ well, here's another to see if you're all still interested in more, and hope you like and review!x Nic**

**oh! i have twitter now if you want to follow:) ThisIsNiknakz93**


	3. Sunflowers

The next morning, there was a surprise waiting for Niklaus.

He came down for breakfast at the normal time to hear hooves outside, making him frown- unexpected visitor or something?

The young man pushed the door open, not caring how he looked with just his deep brown trousers on, white shirt crumpled and half tucked in, a shiny black button missing at the top, his hair ragged and feet bare.

But he soon grinned, laughing as he stepped forwards to the man getting down from his horse, chuckling as his younger brother hugged him tightly, going. "It's good to see you back safe and sound Brother."

Elijah chuckled, but nodded. "It seems we won the battle in my area rather quick. They were letting some of us come home, and here I am. A week early."

The younger sibling let his brother go, then went with a frown. "No Kol and Finn?"

Elijah groaned, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his bag from the horses back, throwing it over his shoulder. "Kol… should have been coming back tomorrow."

"But-?"

"He got… loud. Insulted the regiment officer when they told him he couldn't wander off after this nurse."

Niklaus rolled his eyes- why Kol had been allowed to go to war he had no idea. The young man was handsome, clever and cunning…

But he sure did have a temper and a big mouth on him.

"Has he been shot?" Niklaus asked quietly now, and Elijah shook his head, sighing heavily. "No. He hasn't… but he has been dismissed from that level in the infantry. Kol shall be back within the week. Well, if they don't shoot him from annoyance."

Niklaus sighed heavily, then put an arm around his brothers shoulders, going. "Come now Brother. You are back. Safe and sound."

"Niklaus. Why are you back early?" Elijah now asked, frowning lightly as his brother walked back to the door. He paused, then looked back to his elder sibling, going. "They didn't need me anymore."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, watching the young man go back inside, thinking…

There had been talk.

Talk of a young man who was more animal than human…

**-HeartsAtWar-**

When Elijah had changed into something a tad more casual, but still smart, he accompanied Niklaus into town, talking about everything and anything-

Family above all.

It was as they were going into the apothecary, still talking, not paying attention that Niklaus pushed the door hard, hearing a scream of surprise on the other side.

He looked down to see a blonde headed figure sat on the floor, the wicker basket of sunflowers knocked all over her, littering the floor.

"_You klutz!"_

Niklaus scowled at the dark skinned girl, scoffing. "Excuse me? How was I to know she was there-!" He bent down now, helping the pretty little blonde to her feet, smiling faintly as he went. "I am sorry Miss Forbes. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

Elijah raised an eyebrow as his brothers tone softened- now that didn't happen often at all. He must have been smitten by the blonde. He looked over to the other two now, then, seeing Elena, asked her.

"Have your sisters returned?"

Elena looked to the man, but groaned. "Katerina has been causing trouble….and Tatia got involved. They have to stay longer now."

Niklaus could sense the disappointment in Elijahs reply of- "I understand," and went to Elena with a smirk. "Tatia still being a heartbreaker?"

Elijah shot him a sharp look at that, and Elena sighed. "Niklaus."

The man rolled his eyes, but said nothing, utterly confusing the group as he stormed out of the place.

Caroline frowned, wondering why the man was so… angry. She found herself following him out after gathering up her sunflowers, calling as he stalked off down a back alley.

"_Niklaus! Mr Mikaelson!" _

He stopped as he reached the path that led to the quarry, turning around to face the petite little blonde who was hurrying over, her golden curls bouncing as she did so.

She now frowned-

"Why are you so angry?"

That took him back, and he laughed, almost bitterly. "I'm not." He went to turn away, but Caroline grabbed his arm, frowning. "You're lying to me."

"And you know this because-?"

"You won't meet my eyes. Common lying sign."

But he met her eyes as he growled lightly. "Did you just come over to insult me?"

Caroline frowned, shaking her head. "No. I just… wondered if you would like to take a walk with me to the apple orchard." She shrugged lightly. "I need to collect a few, but I cannot get up there in a dress. Could you help me, please?"

Of course there wouldn't be any apples. Winter was barely even over…

But the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

Until a moment later.

Niklaus chuckled, turning back around properly. "You want me to help you again?"

She nodded, saying nothing.

The young man nodded. "Fine. Ok. Lead the way my dear."

Caroline sent him a smile, and Niklaus rolled his eyes as she took his hand in her own, leading him across the path and behind the bushes into the field behind, the orchard a short walk away.

"Why so grumpy Niklaus?" Caroline asked a moment later, and he chuckled, kicking at a snow drift. "I am fine my dear."

"_Uh-uh. Nope. You are miserable."_

Niklaus scowled now, stopping dead, frowning at the blonde. "You have a big mouth Miss Forbes." He smirked. "Like your head."

"Uh, your head don't you mean?" She retorted, turning back round to the front, swishing her hair, making Niklaus chuckle-

Funny little thing.

**-HeartsAtWar-**

When they reached the orchard, Caroline swiftly faked her groan of surprise and disappointment, going. "I am so forgetful at times…"

"_Now who's lying?"_

She blinked in shock, and Niklaus smirked, looking to the trees that were icy. "It's not Spring yet my dear. You knew fully well that there would be no apples."

Caroline blushed, making Niklaus chuckle. "Making excuses to talk to me now?"

"No!" She scowled, then looked around, hoping and praying there was something on the trees.

She beamed in relief when she saw the small blossom in the tree, turning to Niklaus and dumping the wicker basket of sunflowers into his arms, starting to awkwardly climb the tree.

Niklaus set the basket on the floor, chuckling. "You're going to-" but the words were barely out his mouth when her foot slipped on an icy patch of bark, making her scream, hand letting the branch go.

He grabbed her before she could fall, chuckling into her golden hair, amused. "Am I always going to have to be the one that saves you love?"

She blushed lightly, and as Niklaus set her onto her feet once more, her stomach twinged, making her grab it in shock, hissing. "Ouch-!"

He raised an eyebrow, asking. "Are you ok?"

Caroline backed off, hand on her abdomen, biting her lip to stop the tears of pain- god, that had hurt.

Niklaus watched her straighten up, then chuckle. "I'm fine. Really."

He knew how to spot liars. And she was off the chart.

"Oh really?" he asked, pushing her even more, making Caroline scowl.

"I am just fine, Niklaus! A mere cramp."

Lying. Again.

Niklaus cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. "That is not your stomach…" a small smirk appeared on his face, folding his arms, the smirk growing. "Now I understand why you are being quite so hostile."

Her eyes widened, realizing that the man was sharp as a knife. He wasn't no fool.

But she still shook her head, muttering. "No."

Niklaus said nothing, just watching.

Watching the tears just well up in her eyes, raising her hands to her mouth, shaking her head hard. "No! I'm not! No!"

She was in utter denial.

Niklaus just stared at her as she stood and next to sobbed, but then stepped forwards, feeling rather awkward as he hastily put a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her, eyes widening a tad.

"It-"

"_NO! It will not be all ok! I am an outcast! I am supposed to be this Perfect Daughter! Not a pregnant whore!"_

Niklaus let her rant, then sighed. "You-"

"_You do not even know me! Just… go away!"_

He scowled at that, scoffing. "Fine. Push away the only person who might have even shown the slightest fraction of pity and compassion."

"I don't want your pity!"

Niklaus chuckles, stepping back, folding his arms. She was feisty. So beautiful…

A monster with a heart.

Was that even possible.

Niklaus nodded, then turned away, shrugging. "Fine. Deal by yourself."

Just those last three words made Carolines heart race, and she grabbed his arm, biting her lip before muttering. "I don't…"

She was lost.

Lost in a world unknown.

She sniffed back the tears, picking up her basket of sunflowers, pausing for a moment before plucking one out, holding it out for the man.

He paused, but took it, going to meet the girls aqua eyes, but she wouldn't meet his own.

Niklaus nodded a fraction, a ghost of a smile on his face as he told her. "Thank you."

Caroline paused, but said nothing, just walking back on her own, leaving Niklaus stood there with the sunflower loosely in his hand, cocking his head slightly-

What an intriguing little thing.

* * *

><p><strong>And viola! Another chapter! Things getting more interesting and blah. Kol shall be here soon;) anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope you continue to like and continue to leave me lovely messages! X Nic<strong>


End file.
